


Growing Our Love

by ilikeyouxactually



Series: Strung Together By Fate (A collection of Coliver works) [15]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver likes to use the fact that the spot behind Connor's ear is very sensitive to his kisses. In which Oliver gets what he wants in a non-sexual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cuteness, enjoy the fluff!  
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://ilikeyouxactually.tumblr.com).

Normally Sunday mornings are reserved for extensive hour-long cuddling and talking in bed. Starting off the usual lazy days with some nice breakfast in bed. Kissing through morning and coffee breath. Laughing as they joke and mess around—sometimes even wrestling. Although lately Oliver’s been complaining that the wrestling was hurting his back. And okay, maybe it was starting to hurt Connor’s back, too.

Normally.

But this wasn’t to be a normal Sunday of happiness and giddy laughter and sweet cuddles. No nuzzling and grazing their fingers through the other’s hair, or down their back. No making each other whimper and sigh with gentle, loving touches. Nothing.  All because Oliver decided to leave their blanket nest early on, abandoning Connor in the now cold sheets.

When no breakfast came, Connor rolled out of bed to make himself some coffee, leaving extra in case Oliver wanted some. He walked around the house, calling out for his husband, only to be left completely alone. Where was he?

Upon realizing Oliver was nowhere to be found, he retired to the couch with his coffee and the newspaper, flipping through the grocery adds and saving coupons for their favorite brand of cereal. He switched the TV on, putting on a recorded episode of Family Feud—only half-listening but perked up every now and then to try and guess answers to the categories.

A while later, Oliver came strolling in through the front door hauling a bag of potting soil through the entry way, and out the back porch. Connor glanced up from the paper and watched him. Oliver made several more trips, carrying in some pots, some flowers, and lastly, some vegetables. After making the last trip, he came back in, leaning over the back of the couch to greet Connor with a kiss to his head.

“They had a sale at Lowes,” he stated simply as Connor gave him _that_ look—curious with what he was doing. They had had gardens in the past. All of which failed miserably because they didn’t take care of the plants properly, or just got too lazy and gave up. Except for that one summer two years ago when they decided on trying to grow green beans and ended up with so many of the damn things, they gave them away to everyone who went to visit them.

“So you… decided to buy out the gardening section?” Connor mused with a grin, eyes fixed on Oliver as he rounded the couch to sit beside him. Connor moved the newspaper, setting it beside him to give Oliver his full attention.

“I just really wanted to try it again. I’ve been reading up online on peak times of the day to water, and how to keep them free of bugs… I’m practically an expert, now!” Oliver exclaimed happily, sitting so his knees touched Connor’s.

“Ollie, I love you, but you’ve never had a green thumb before. I just don’t want this to end up as a fail and you feel disappointed.” A long sigh escaped Connor’s lips, his hand resting on Oliver’s leg.

“That’s why… I want _you_ to help me!” Oliver was energetic as he planted a long kiss to Connor’s cheek, leaving the other man stunned.

“You want _me_ to help you garden? No way. That is _not_ my thing.” Reaching for the nearest pillow, Connor grasped it and held it tight to his chest, pouting as he refused to look Oliver in the eyes.

“Please?” Oliver pleaded, leaning in to trail kisses over Connor’s neck, moving to the sensitive spot behind his ear. Connor’s mouth fell open as Oliver’s lips ghosted over the spot that never failed to make him tremble.

“Oliver, I—“ he trailed off, never getting to finish as Oliver teased him.

“Please?” Another kiss, making Connor shiver and lean into the kiss. “It’d make me _really_ happy, Con…” Connor’s eyes fluttered shut, his hold on the pillow tightening as Oliver continued to kiss his neck and leave him a flustered mess. Just as the kisses started feeling nice, as made evident by a soft moan escaping Connor’s lips, Oliver quickly pulled back, sitting back on his heels and grinning ear to ear like a pleased Cheshire cat.

“I hate you,” Connor whined, tossing the pillow to the side, pushing off the couch to go change into some working clothes.

“You love me!” Oliver called back enthusiastically. They spent the rest of the morning out in the garden, stealing loving glances and sharing giddy laughs.


End file.
